Snively
thumb|250px|Snively zoals hij eruit ziet in Sonic SatAM. "Prepare, Freedom Fighters, to kiss the feet of Snively the Great!" - Snively Robotnik Snively Robotnik is het hulpje, neefje en de sidekick van Dr. Robotnik die alleen voorkomt in Sonic SatAM en de Archie Comics. Hij is de enige uitzondering geweest van Dr. Robotnik die niet gerobotiseerd is. Hij is net als zijn oom erg slim, maar ook erg sluw. Eigenlijk heeft hij een hekel aan zijn oom en mompelt vaak binnenmondse beledigingen. Ondanks zijn weinig indrukwekkende uiterlijk is hij gevaarlijk en wraakzuchtig. Hoewel hij minder succesvol is dan zijn oom is hij een niet te overschatten schurk. In tegenstelling tot zijn oom heeft hij wel een zachtere en emotionele kant, onder andere gericht op zijn stiefzus Hope. Sonic SatAM Snively hielp zijn oom enthousiast met zijn plannen om Mobotropolis over te nemen, hoewel hij al gauw merkte dat Robotnik ook over hém de baas zou gaan spelen. Hij verloor bijna al zijn haar toen Sonic voorbij racete, en koestert sindsdien een fikse haat voor hem. Het was Snively bijna gelukt om Knothole te vinden in de aflevering No Brainer, hoewel Sonic hem te snel af was en zijn geheugen tijdelijk wistte. Snively wordt vaak naast Antoine gezien als het comic relief van de serie. Samen spelen ze de hoofdrol in een populaire scene waarin Snively Antoine martelt door escargot te koken met margarine in plaats van boter. Aan het einde van seizoen 2 lijkt Snively de macht over te nemen nadat zijn oom uit het veld is geruimd. Helaas is het nooit tot een seizoen 3 gekomen, hoewel gepland stond dat Snively samen met Ixis Naugus de macht over zou nemen. Erg succesvol zou hij niet worden. Archie Comics thumb|150px|Snively zoals hij eruit ziet in de Archie Comics. In de Archie Comics was Snively ook het geniepige hulpje van Dr. Robotnik. Zijn echte naam is Colin Kintobor Jr., vernoemd naar Colin Kintobor, door wie hij werd verstoten. Hierna sloot hij zich aan bij Colin's broer, Julian Robotnik, die hem niet veel beter behandelde maar wel enkele hoge functies gaf. Snively verraadde en vernietigde met de Ultimate Annihilator zijn eigen oom en redde daarmee honderden levens (Operation: EndGame). Hij probeerde hierna de taak over te nemen als primaire schurk, hoewel hij niet succesvol was. Nadat Dr. Robotnik werd vervangen door Dr. Eggman, Robotnik's dimensionele tegenspeler, werd hij ook zijn dienaar. Snively werd besmet met de radioactieve straling van Robotropolis nadat de Overlandse familie van Dr. Robotnik en Snively naar Robotropolis kwamen. Om zijn leven te redden liet hij zich door Eggman vrijwillig robotiseren. De familie van Snively was in de tussentijd ook door Eggman gerobotiseerd maar werden vernietigd bij een bomaanslag op Robotropolis doorStation Square. Alleen zijn stiefzus Hope wist te ontkomen en werd ondergebracht in Knothole. Snively werd later gede-robotiseerd door de Bem. Nadat Eggman twee 'kinderen' aanmaakte genaamd A.D.A.M. en Mecha verloor Snively zijn status en besloot hij de Freedom Fighters te helpen. Toen hij een voorstel kreeg van thumb|left|250px|Snively eist zijn haar terug van Knuckles nadat ze eerder door Shadow werden afgerukt.Eggman's om Knothole te vernietigen sloot hij zich weer bij hem aan, maar niet voordat hij zijn stiefzus Hope weglokte naar Station Square om haar leven mogelijk te redden. Snively en Eggman wisten met succes Knothole te vernietigen maar de inwoners wisten te ontkomen naar New Mobotropolis. Hope wist dit laatste niet en viel Snively uit wraak aan in haar persoonlijke vliegtuig, terwijl Snively met zijn vinger op de knop en tranen in zijn ogen afvroeg of hij het vliegtuig uit de weg moest ruimen. Hope bleek later in Sonic Universe het te hebben overleefd. Nadat Eggman na zijn zoveelste vernedering krankzinnig werd liet Snively hem opsluiten in een isoleercel en begon hij een relatie met de machthongerige Iron Queen, met wie hij momenteel New Mobotropolis heeft overgenomen. Eggman kreeg in de tussentijd zijn verstand terug, maar Snively weigerde hem vrij te laten. Toen het Iron Dominion door de Freedom Fighters werd overwonnen vluchtte hij snel weg en bevrijdde hij zijn oom als bescherming. Eggman besloot hem te vergeven maar streng in de gaten te houden. Uiterlijk Snively had vroeger bruin haar maar heeft er nog maar een paar over. Hij is erg klein van postuur, ongeveer op gelijke hoogte met Mobians, draagt vooral groene kleding en heeft een abnormaal lange neus. Zijn ogen zijn zwart in de televisieserie en blauw in de strips. en:Doctor Julian Snively de:Snively Robotnik (Archie) es:Snively Robotnik Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (televisieserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Artikel van de week